Koniec
by The Stuner
Summary: Moje wersja zakończenia historii Shepa. All In One - Twórczości Fanów i Czytelników


Cisza.

Cisza jaka zaoponowała, po tych kilku minutach dźwiękach strzelania z broni palnej, była kojąca. Dla duszy oraz ciała.

Równag który każdy chce osiągnać. Tylko potzeba na to czasu.

Czas.

Od początku galaktyki, to on definiował życie. On definiował wszystko. Każdemu jest potrzebny.

Jednak **On** nie miał na to czasu.

**On** miał ważniejsze zadanie.

**On**. Komandor Marynarki Przymierza.

**On**. Człowiek, który został pierwszy Widmem.

**On**. Pierwszy, który wyrwał się śmierci i po dwóch latach powrócić do świata żywych.

**On**. John David Shepard.

Udawany _bohater_ milionów.

Czy _bohater_ zabija bezbronnego człowieka?

Czy _bohater_ strzela swojemu przyjacielowi w plecy?

Nie. Tak robi psychopata.

Jednak czy psychopata jednoczy dwie zwaśnione strony?

Jednak czy psychopata leci by odbić swój dom?

Nie. Tak robi _bohater_.

Więc kim jest John David Shepard? _Bohaterem _czy psychopatą?

O tym zadecyduje przyszłość.

Teraz **On** stał nad ciałem swego największego wroga, a zarazem osoby, która pomogła mu.

**On** pomógł mu, gdy Przymierze oraz Cytadela się od niego obróciły.

**On** wyrwał go z objęć śmierci, dał statek oraz ludzi i polecił jedną prostą misje – zniszczyć Zbieraczy oraz Żniwiarzy.

**On**. Człowiek Iluzja. Lider Ceberusa.

Teraz niegdyś czarna marynarka, była ubrudzona czerwoną, jak ogień z piekieł, krwią. Jego powieki dalej były otwarte, a implanty patrzyły beznamiętnie na mężczyznę w lekki pancerzu SOC. Shepard kucnął nad zwłokami i jednym płynnym ruchem zamknął powieki Jacka Harpera.  
-Spoczywaj w pokoju – rzekł. John nigdy nie był religijny. Uważał, że o wszystkim decyduje ślepy los. Jednak w tym momencie przypomniał sobie rozmowy z chorąży Ashley Williams na pierwszej Normandii. Może miała racje i Bóg istnieje?

Jeśli tak, czemu jest aż okrutny, żeby skazać miliardy miliardów istnień na śmierć? Przecież, to co się teraz dzieje, nie jest pierwsze. Żniwa trwają od milionów lat i pewnie trwały kolejne miliony, gdyby nie Tygiel.

-Zakończmy to – mruknął Shepard, prostując się jak struna. Zerknął na rozbitą szybę, przez którą kilka minut temu wyleciało dwóch, już zapewne byłych przyjaciół i wdało się walkę. Walkę, która tylko jeden mógł wygrać. John ruszył w kierunku głównej konsoli, mijając zniszczone ławki, połamane drzewa, oraz ogień wydobywający się z zawalonych sufitów. Aż trudno uwierzyć, że kiedyś to była Wieża Cytadeli – chyba najważniejsze miejsce w całej zjednoczonej galaktyce.

**Tutaj się wszystko zaczęło.**

**Tutaj Shepard został wybrany pierwszym ludzki widmem, gdy udowodnił, że Saren to zdrajca.**

**Tutaj zaczął swoją wędrówkę po jego śladach, zawsze będąc jeden krok w tył.**

**Tutaj go pokonał. Jednak to już nie był Saren. To był Suweren, używający jego ciało jak marionetki.**

_Suweren. Pierwszy Żniwiarz z jakim Shepard musiał się zmierzyć._

_Teraz było nich dużo więcej i miały jeden cel – zniszczyć rozwinięte życie._

Shepard podszedł do konsoli. Tej samej, która trzy lata temu zdecydował o balansie sił w Galaktycznej społeczności. Jednak dzisiaj komandor wie jedno – dobrze zrobił, pozbywając się starej rady.

John wprowadził program do urządzanie. Ten sam, który dał mu Stróż na Ilos. Pomyśleć, że kilka godzin temu walczył w ramię w ramię z ostatnim Proteaninem. Konsola zapikała, dając pełen dostęp komandorowi. Ten wiedział co musi zrobić. Otworzył ramiona Cytadeli.  
-Twój ruch Hackett – pomyślał John, wpatrując się w coraz to większą Ziemie.

**Była cudowna.**

**Tygiel w końcu zadokował**. Shepard czekał na strzał, jednak nic nie nastąpiło. Poważnie go to zaniepokoiło.  
-Shepard – usłyszał w komunikatorze – Nic się nie dzieje.  
-Widzę właśnie Admirale – odparł. Posadzka pod nim zatrzęsła się, a Widmo odruchowo odskoczyło w bok. Jednak kilka mocno poobijanych żeber dało o sobie znać, wysyłając impuls do układu nerwowego. Na kanciastej twarzy Sheparda pojawił się grymas bólu, który szybko zmienił się lekko opadniętą żuchwę. Jego zielone oczy wpatrywały się wysuwając się z podłogi urządzenie -Co to, kurwa, jest?  
-She … tracę łac … - próbował powiedzieć Hackett, ale został zagłuszony. Równocześnie usłyszał huk wystrzału. Któryś z tych dwóch zabił drugiego.  
-Admirale tracę sygnał. Cholera – przekłaj w duchu. Powoli podszedł od machiny. Była prosta. Trzy przełączniki.

**-Witaj John** – rozległ się kobiecy głos. Shepard obrócił się w stronę dźwięku i zamarł. W jego stronę szła wysoka brunetka, w lateksowym czarnym uniformie. Poruszała się wielką gracją.  
-Miranda – mruknął John. Miranda Lawson. Była agentka Ceberusa. Osoba, która dwa lata składała go do kupy. Kobieta, która potrafiła owinąć sobie wokół palca, całą nie tylko męska populację Cytadeli. Jej głos, wygląd, spojrzenie – została stworzona jako istota idealna. Jako dziedzictwo chorego i despotycznego ojca. Jedyna kobieta, która skradła serce najważniejszego Człowieka w galaktyce – Johna Sheparda – Ale … - jej palec spoczaj na jego ustach.  
-Ciii – zbliżała głowę do jego ucha – Nie jestem twoją Miranda, John – wyszeptała aksamitnym głosem, po czym przejechał palcem po policzku komandora. On pierwszy raz wielu lat nie wiedział co powiedzieć. Jego organizm czuł dotyk Mirandy. Jego rozum widział ją i słyszał. Nawet jego serce mu mówiło, że to Ona. Jednak czemu powiedziała, że nie jest „jego" Miranda? Kobieta przejechała lewą ręką, po jego krukowato-czanych włosach – Ja jestem tylko zjawą.  
-Ale … - wyjąkał.  
-Ponieważ – jej wolna ręka najechała na miejsce gdzie znajduj się serce – To Ona jest ci najbliższa.  
-Kim jesteś? - zapytał w końcu, wpatrując się w jej niebieskie oczy. Zjawa się uśmiechnęła, po czym odeszła od Johna.

**-Jestem Katalizatorem. Już mnie spotkałeś we śnie** – odparła, podchodząc do konsoli. Shepard dokładnie obserwował postać. Nie mógł pozwolić, aby serce pokonało mózg. Nie teraz.  
-Czyli próbowaliście mnie indoktrynować …  
-Nie ja – mruknęła – Tylko Zwiastun. Użył mojej istoty, aby wszystko wyglądało realnie.  
-Realnie? Oddychanie w próżni? Jakiś dzieciak jako ty? Moja załoga lądująca na jakimś zadupiu?! - ostatnie pytanie wykrzyknął. Zjawa tylko westchnęła.  
-Tak wiem. Nawet ja się trochę zaśmiałam – rzekła kobieta, próbując rozładować atmosferę – Teraz John pora, abyś wybrał przyszłość waszego cyklu – Shepard, pchnięty jakaś siła, podszedł do konsoli – Zacznijmy od opcji numer jeden. Unicestwienie wszystkich Żniwiarzy oraz Syntetyków. Wszystko co zawiera fragment kodu Żniwiarzy, zostanie zniszczony.  
-Gethy …  
-Tak – odparła - Zabijesz istoty, którym dałeś życie. Jesteś tego świadom?  
-Nie można zrobić tego jakoś inaczej? - na twarzy zjawy pojawił się smutek – Rozumiem.  
-Ktoś musi zginąć, aby miliony przetrwały. Jest jednak inna opcja …  
-Kontrola – wszedł w jej słowo. Na twarzy Lawson pojawił się uśmiech – Stanę się jednym z was, tak?  
-Nie. Zostaniesz mną – odparła. Te słowa zrobiły papkę z rozumu Sheparda. On zostanie … Katalizatorem?  
-Ale …  
-John, pamiętasz co ci powiedział Suweren na Vimirze? - zapytała kobieta, podchodząc do Widma. Serce znów chciało się wydostać.  
-Jesteście samodzielni …  
-To było kłamstwo. Ja kontroluje nich wszystkich. Jak wybierze tą opcje, staniesz się mną.  
-A co z moim ciałem?  
-Zostanie. Pochowają go godnie, zaś twoja dusza przejdzie do Cytadeli. Oczywiście jest ostatnia opcja. Synteza.  
-O nie. Zrobię to i jutro moja lodówka zacznie pieprzyć o problemach egzystencjalnych – zjawa się zaśmiała.  
-Nie John. Po prostu stworzycie jedno DNA.  
-To jest niemożliwe i głupie. Niby jak to będzie wyglądać. Nagle moja pralka zacznie posuwać Tali, a Garrus lodówkę. No może jedynie by się to Jokerowi spodobało – Lawson podeszła do niego. Złapali kontakt wzrokowy. Shepard westchnął – Ale to jest najlepsze wyjście, tak?  
-Tak – wyszeptała – Nigdy więcej nie pojawi się problem z syntetykami. Nigdy. Pora wybrać, John – jej palce znów przejechały po jego policzku. Serce wygrało.  
-Synteza. Niech Jeff ma coś od życia.

**-Dobrze, jednak wpierw pokonaj ostatniego przeciwnika** – Shepard obrócił się i po raz kolejny zamarł. W jego stronę mierzyła kobieta … jego żeńska wersja. Kanciasta twarz, długie czarne włosy oraz zielone oczy. Coś krzyczała do niego, ale On nie mógł tego zrozumieć. Dobył broni, jednak Ona była szybsza. Dostał trzy razy – dwa w kolana oraz raz w bark z bronią. Przez jego ciało przeszła potężna fala bólu. Opadł bezwładnie na ziemie, próbując jeszcze strzelić do postaci. Jednak ta już była nad nim. Ich wzrok się spotkał.  
-Cholera, jestem ładny – pomyślał Shep, po czym poczuł silne uderzenie. Zamknął oczy i odpłynął do krainy morfeusza.

_Pik_

_Pik_

_Pik_

**Tak admirale.** Gdy się obudzi dam panu znać … usłyszał aksamitnym głos. Shepard otworzył oczy. Wszystko było zamglone – John – rzekła cicho postać. Po chwili czuł jakiś delikatny dotyk na swoje twarzy. Wzrok wrócił do normalności.  
-Miri – mruknął cicho widząc brunetkę pochylając się nad nim. W jej niebieskich oczach pojawiły się łzy. Pierwszy raz widział, żeby Miranda płakała. Objął jej dłoń – Gdzie jestem?  
-W szpitalu na jednym okrętów – odpowiedziała. Próbowała się uspokoić – Chryste, myślałam, że cię straciłam.  
-Mnie się nie pozbędziesz panno Lawson – próbował za żartować. Biotyczka lekko się uśmiechnęła -Co się stało?  
-Wygraliśmy – powiedziała – Pokonaliśmy Żniwiarzy. Ty pokonałeś Żniwiarzy – dodała.  
-To dobrze. Mam dosyć kałamarnic do końca życia – rzekł, po czym poczuł ból w ramieniu. Czyli kule jednak były prawdziwe – Co z gethami i EDI? - Miranda obróciła wzrok – Kurwa.  
-Nie miałeś wyjścia – odparła.  
-Miałem. Mogłem kontrolować Żniwiarzy … stać się Katalizatorem.  
-O czym ty mówisz?

**-Miałem zwidy.** Widziałem Katalizator. Zgadnij jaką formę przybrał? – Ex agentka podniosła brwi ze zdziwienia – Tak. Dał mi trzy opcje. Zniszczenie, kontrola i synteza. Dla niego synteza była najlepszym rozwiązaniem. Cholera – złapał się za głowę – On mnie indoktrynował. Wykonał robotę Zwiastuna – Miri nic nie odpowiedziała. Była zaskoczona tym co jej powiedział. Shep przypomniał sobie o swojej żeńskiej wersji - Byłem tam sam?  
-Nie. Ty leżałeś postrzelony, a parę metrów dalej jakiś żołnierz z N siedem. Obaj byliście nie przytomni przez kilka dni.  
-Ile dokładnie?  
-Ty leżysz już drugi tydzień – odparła. John wypuścił powietrze. Dwa tygodnie to kawał czasu.  
-Ale to koniec prawda? Mimo zniszczenia Gethów, zabicia EDI oraz wiecznego focha Jokera na mnie?  
-Prawda, chociaż nie wiem co z tym fochem Jokera. Nie wyglądał na tak przybitego – pogłaskała go po głowie. Nigdy nie poznał ciepłego oblicza Mirandy – Odpocznij – dodał, po czym spróbowała zabrać rękę. Jednak Shepard złapał ją mocna za nadgarstek. Lawson podniosła brew, jednak gdy John przyciągnął ją do siebie była zaskoczona. Ich twarze były bardzo blisko – John … - jego palec spoczaj na jej ustach.  
-Cii – wyszeptał – Miri, po prostu cię kocham, więc się zamknij - Kobieta uśmiechnęła się szeroko. Ich wargi zaczęły się powoli zbliżać.

**-Panno Law .. wow!** - oboje spojrzeli na łysego byczka stojącego w drzwiach. Był Om zmieszany całą sytuacją – Eee, to ja wpadnę później? Miło widzieć, że wracasz do służby … generale – rzekł akcentując ostatnie słowo wyszedł z pomieszczenia - Sukinkot, szybki jest - mruknął, po czym zamknął wrota i zablokował je od zewnątrz.  
-Generale? - zapytał zaskoczony Shepard.  
-Dostałeś awans – odparła Miri wzruszając ramionami – Gdzie skończyliśmy, komandorze Shepard?  
-Dalej chcesz mnie kontrolować, panno Lawson?  
-Ależ oczywiście – oboje się zaśmiali ...


End file.
